


I would follow you...

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Flash Fic Wednesday [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: 3x01, 3x02, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Fashficwed, Flash fic Wednesday, Gen, OS, One Shot, dark! Flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Hornigold had followed Flint into that storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would follow you...

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Flash Fic Wednesday, adding 600 odd words to my Camp NaNo.  
> Oh and by the way, guess what? I don't own Black Sails, and I don't make money from this!
> 
> Anyway... Enjoy!

Benjamin Hornigold knew Captain Flint. He had had years to learn the mechanics of Flint’s brain. He had grown accustomed to the ruthlessness, the anger.

He knew that Flint was the kind of man who would sacrifice his whole crew to serve one of his mad designs.

Hornigold was not such a man. Yet, when Flint headed into the storm, he followed him against all common sense.

His ship was faster. He had a chance to catch up with him… He only had to fire once or twice…

 

* * *

 

 

He never had a chance. His men had screamed, panic taking over them, that the storm had been conjured by Flint himself. That the devil had come to claim their souls. Hornigold never had a chance.

The storm was murderous, quick and even more dangerous than any God ever prayed by man.

Hornigold held onto a chunk of wood as the world crumbled. He had been a fool. A victim to Flint’s madness… A victim to his own lack of insight. Corpses of his drowned men were floating around him, on the now calm sea.

The sun was hot that day. Burning his skin, his delirious mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Hornigold saw a ship. A hallucination, the ghost of his own? A strike of luck? He had no strength left, all he could do was hope for this providential ship to come his way.

And come his way she did.

 

_The Walrus_.

 

Looking through his spyglass, Flint smiled a grim smile. Wreckage everywhere, what remained of the _Lion_.

He had won. He ordered his crew to sail right into the wreckage. He wanted to be sure of something. A name to cross out of his ledger.

As the ship drew closer to the floating wood and tattered sails, Flint cocked his pistol.

Finally, he saw what he was searching for:

Holding on to a large piece of wood, his dark blue coat torn to shreds and his hair stained by blood, “Hornigold,” Flint sneered, “you just don’t fucking give up, do you?”

“I could… say the same about… you,” croaked his enemy.

From the railing of his ship, Flint smiled broadly.

“I could save you, y’know… give you a rowboat, and you’d go back to your Governor, tail between your legs, and testimony. Give them a reason to fear me even more. But you know what?”

Hornigold did not move. He looked at Flint not really seeing him.

“They are already scared shitless. All that matters now, is how I kill you.”

 

Flint fired.

 

Hornigold felt a sudden pang of pain in his left shoulder. Instinctively, his arm jerked, letting go of the wood. His legs kicked a bit, trying to keep his balance.

Flint fired a second time, the bullet hit Hornigold’s right arm.

 

“Try to swim now.”

 

The old privateer tried. Each time he moved one of his arms, the pain blinded him. He could not. His blood tainting the water, he felt himself sink.

He did not even try to hold his breath, going underwater. He sank further down, all light leaving his eyes, the sun hidden behind the _Walrus_.

 

Only when the lifeless body of Benjamin Hornigold surfaced again did Flint turn back. Some members of his crew did not hide their disgust at his display of cruelty. He did not care. He had won.

Amid the waves, he had won.

They were lost.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> I really wanted to write a different death for Hornigold. Not that he had a bad one, but... stick a teeny-weeny bit closer to reality... ;)  
> And I know that there, Flint is not really like he is in the series, but I wanted to write an AU in which he is way more dark/cruel/ruthless... A Darkness x FLint AU of some sort... Because let's face it, canon-Flint would not have cared at all about whether Hornigold was alive or not, and he did not kill him for any personal reasons anyway... Well, I guess I should stop rambling... 
> 
> <3


End file.
